


My Home And Comfort

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jellal x Erza - Freeform, Zine, charity zine, fan zine, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: What happens during the one year Fairy Tail is disbanded?My contribution to the One Year Apart Charity Fan Zine!
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 26





	My Home And Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this zine on the Tumblr: https://fairytailcharityfanzine.tumblr.com/ or their website: https://ftoneyearapartzine.bigcartel.com/ where you can buy digital and physical copies of it! All proceeds go to charity!

“I am disbanding the guild!” Makarov’s booming voice shouted over the waste field that used to be a battlefield. The building torn and crumbling where they once stood, the ground no longer one flat piece, but many jagged stones pulled up and would block your path. The wasteland of a battle finally being over was where his voice echoed, the dark, looming aura of everything hitting the people around him like a brick.

“W-wait…this is a joke, right?” Gray stuttered. Erza stood next to him, astounded by the information.

“Master, you’re not serious right!?”

“That’s insane!”

“Why are you doing this!?” 

Various voices screamed, pain and fear encapsulating the crowd. 

“I am serious. From this moment forward, Fairy Tail is no more!” Makarov announced. His face was stony and cold, unlike anything anyone had ever seen. 

Erza watched in horror as Makarov walked away, leaving his children in distraught. Some were crying, some were yelling, and some were silent, unwilling to process the news. Erza stood next to Gray and Lucy, as the blonde cried and started looking around the crowd of guild members.

“Natsu…where’s Natsu?” she called, but her voice fell on deaf ears as no one else noticed the pinkette missing, along with his blue-haired cat.

“I…I need to go…” Gray mumbled, slowly walking backwards and eventually running away from the mess that was the disbanded guild.

Slowly, one after another, people left, going to find places to stay for the night, as their houses were destroyed. Erza was the last to leave, sitting in the rubble that was their old guildhall.

The sound of footsteps and voices pulled Erza from her thoughts - Her thoughts of everything that just happened. She turned and was surprised to see him, unable to bring herself to say or think anything, only able to stare at the figure in front of her, her throat running dry and being at a loss for words.

“Erza?” he called out in a whisper, softness in his voice seeing the decimated guild. But she didn’t move, knowing that she couldn’t explain what had happened to him, let alone face him at that moment.

It was silent other than the soft crunching of footsteps on rubble. Erza clutched the flag that used to sit atop the castle-like guild, tears finally escaping and dribbling down her cheeks.

“Hey, what happened?” Jellal rushed, crouching down next to the fallen warrior. She shook with sadness as she gave up trying to keep the tears in. They fell slowly, but more and more began pouring out.

Jellal pulled Erza to his chest, and she cried into him, into his warmth. The part of her that was embarrassed was drowned out by her grief, and she clung to him like he was her lifeline. Her comfort in this devastating time.

The time passed quickly, and before Jellal could ask more questions, the scarlet-haired woman had passed out on his shoulder. Her face was scrunched up, and not in a cute way. It was clear, even in her sleep that she was hurting, her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were stained with dry tears. Her eyes were sunken, and her lips were chapped, her body littered with battle wounds, her scarlet hair frayed and tangled with spots of dried blood littering in it.

He slowly lifted her from the ground, careful of the many wounds around her body, and stood from the fallen guild.

Jellal looked down at the scarlet mage, seeing her like this enraged and broke him at the same time. How such a strong woman could fall like this. He knew that whoever caused this was an incredibly strong opponent. 

In the distance, he could see a head of pink hair, and he made his way over to it.

“Jellal…what is this? What happened here? Is Erza okay?” Meredy questioned in a panic, sweat building on her forehead.

“I don’t know…She was out before I could ask,” he hoisted Erza higher into his arms and sighed. “For now, let’s get out of here and go to my place. I need to make sure Erza is okay.” Jellal instructed. Meredy nodded and the two mages walked in the direction of Jellal’s home.

The dimly lit room was quiet as Jellal and Meredy both sipped on some tea, waiting for Erza to wake. Jellal had protested waking her, to Meredy’s dismay, saying she needed her sleep, which wasn’t wrong. She was exhausted and drained, and it was clear from the expression on her face. 

Even in her sleep, she looked uncomfortable and restless.

The silence in the house was deafening and made Jellal’s ears ring painfully. He was so tired. Just getting back from a dangerous mission and finding a destroyed town, missing guild and a broken Erza. It infuriated him to know he wasn’t there for her, in such a hard time that caused her so much pain.

Erza’s sudden movement and coughing cut the silence as Jellal rushed to her side. Meredy smirked as Jellal helped Erza sit up and gave her a glass of water.

“Where am I? How did I get here?” she questioned, sipping the cold water gratefully. Jellal averted his eyes as a tint of red made its way up his face.

“This is my house. I carried you here after you passed out,” he answered curtly. Erza also blushed slightly, though she kept her composure and smiled.

“Thank you…” she hummed, taking another large gulp of water and setting the now empty glass on the coffee table.

Meredy sighed as she walked over, sitting next to the scarlet-haired woman.

“Erza… what happened?” Meredy said softly, “We came back from a job and found the city destroyed. You were the only one at Fairy Tail - or well… what was left of it…” she stumbled nervously.

Erza’s face fell, the scarlet locks coming down to hide her face and creating a curtain between her and the other two mages. She gripped the hem of the tattered shirt she was still wearing and took a deep breath.

“Fairy Tail… was disbanded…” she sobbed, a single tear dropping from her eye, down her cheek and onto her shirt, dampening it and darkening the white fabric.

Meredy gasped, and held Erza’s hand in hers, rubbing circles on it to try and soothe her.

Jellal stood silently, thoughts running through his mind like water running through a stream.

“Makarov loves Fairy Tail, why would he disband it?” Jellal questioned, crossing his arms in frustration.

Erza sniffled and wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath. “He didn’t say why. He just… did. And Natsu wasn’t even there. He disappeared after the battle with Tartaros…” she sighed, leaning into Meredy’s open arms and accepting the girl’s comfort.

“Wait, Tartaros? As in, the dark guild of Etherious and demons from Zeref’s book of demons?” Jellal gaped, sweat forming on his forehead.

Erza nodded solemnly as she lifted herself from Meredy’s embrace. Jellal glanced at Meredy and back to Erza.

“I’m surprised you even survived that… I mean, I know you’re incredibly strong, but Tartaros is probably the strongest dark guild out there,” Meredy stressed.

Erza nodded in understanding, yawning as her body rejected being conscious.

“Come on, why don’t you get some more sleep? You must be exhausted,” Jellal said softly, kneeling down to Erza’s eyes and placing a hand on her shoulder. She blushed but nodded as another yawn demanded to be let out.

“You can borrow my room. It’ll be quieter in there,” Jellal smiled, holding out his hand for Erza to take while blushing. Erza let a tired smile form on her lips as she took his hand. He helped her off of the couch and was careful to lead Erza into his room as she leaned into his, her body barely able to stand up straight. 

Meredy smirked as she saw the two slowly walk away, giggling to herself softly, “Oh, they’re so in love,” she said quietly, her grin only getting wider as she envisioned the two together.

Jellal slowly lowered Erza into his bed, and moved to close the curtains, blocking any sunlight from spilling into the room.

“Thank you, Jellal… this means a lot…” Erza called from his bed. He turned to face her, his face still red, as was hers.

“You’re welcome, you can stay as long as you need. I can sleep on the couch and Meredy can go back to her home,” he explained. 

Erza nodded and pulled her hair to one side, revealing the bandages Wendy had placed on her neck. Jellal cringed as he also looked her over. All of her body was bandaged, head to toe. And under her shirt, he could see the outlines of more around her abdomen.

“I, um… if you need anything, I’ll be just out in the living room…” he blushed, realising she was looking at him staring her up and down. Erza, thankfully, chuckled and nodded, taking her battered boots off and pulling her legs onto the bed.

Jellal walked out the door, closing it behind him and leaning onto it, cursing his stupidity.

“You look like you’re having fun,” Meredy laughed quietly, Jellal groaned and glared at her, walking over to the couch and sagging into it.

“That’s not very graceful for someone like you Jellal. All floppy looking,” she continued to giggle, Jellal couldn’t even bother to grunt, he was too focused on the fact that Erza was sleeping in his bed.

The morning came quickly, too quickly in Erza’s opinion. Her limbs felt numb and heavy, her eyes puffy and crusted with dry tears. All she wanted was to stay in bed, not facing anyone or anything. Her head felt full of bricks as she forced herself to sit up, looking around the dimly lit room.

The sun was rising, and it shone through the cracks of the curtains. It was soft and not blinding, but light nonetheless.

She stepped out of Jellal’s bedroom, wobbling a little as her legs ached, into the living room to see him still fast asleep on the couch. She smiled and decided to make breakfast. For them both. 

Stepping into the kitchen, she was outraged to find barely any food. Except for a box of cereal, milk, a loaf of bread and peanut butter spread.

Erza let out an exasperated sigh as she planted one hand on her hip and used the other to rub her temples. She took it upon herself to go out to the market and buy at least enough for breakfast. Bacon, eggs, orange juice, butter, apples and bananas. That was enough for the two of them in the meantime.

She got back to Jellal still sleeping, and she smiled to see him snoring very quietly, his hair messy and tangled.

She went to the kitchen and began cooking. She was nothing compared to Mira, but she could do something simple like this.

“Erza? What are you doing?” she heard from behind, turning to see Jellal yawning and scratching his head as his eyes widened.

“I’m making breakfast. Jellal, you need to eat more than just peanut butter and cereal.” she laughed, finishing the bacon and eggs.

She heard him take a deep breath and hummed in delight.

“That smells great. Thank you,” he smiled, as she plated the food and poured a glass of orange juice. They both ate at on the couch, sharing small talk and little jokes.

As they finished, they put their plates aside to be washed later and Jellal went to make tea.

“Erza, I want to ask you for a favour,” Jellal stated, sitting opposite the scarlet on the couch. They were both sipping tea, early in the morning and having breakfast. It was the next day, Erza was still tired and sore, but rested nonetheless. He became serious, and Erza noticed it.

“Of course. What is it?” she questioned, placing her teacup on the table, crossing her legs and pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Jellal pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it and laid it on the table, sliding it across to her.

Erza picked it up, immediately noticing it was a news article. About a new cult called Avatar.

“They’ve been recruiting dark mages. They worship Zeref,” he stated, leaning down and resting his arms on his knees, lacing his fingers together.

“They call what they do ‘purifying’. They believe that anyone who doesn’t worship Zeref is deserving of death,” he continued, as Erza continued to read through the paper. The number of people killed by the cult was in the hundreds, and it made her sick. Men, women and children alike. No one was safe from them.

“What do you need me for?” she muttered through gritted teeth. Jellal pulled a second paper from his pocket. He handed it to Erza and she quickly unfolded it to read it.

“These have been found in dark guilds and bars. They’re recruiting new members,” he explained, his brows furrowed. He was just as disgusted as Erza. 

She put down the papers and looked him in the eye. Her arms folded, the crease in her brow only getting more visible.

“You want me to go undercover?” she asked, Jellal shook his head, to Erza’s surprise.

“No. It wouldn’t work. They only accept people with dark magic,” he sighed, looking down at the papers and back to her eyes.

“I want Gray. He has Devil Slayer Magic. That can be pulled off as a dark art,” he stated, Erza nodded in understanding. She sat in thought for a second before nodding to herself,

“I can get in contact with him. He’s probably staying at the nearest inn since Magnolia is practically destroyed,” she mumbled. 

Jellal smiled and sat up straight.

“Then what do you want me for?” she questioned. 

Jellal blushed slightly, covering his mouth with his hand before answering.

“I want you to help me investigate, take your mind off of your grief. Like… like a team,” he mumbled. 

Erza felt the heat rise in her face but smiled, “That sounds great.”

The months passed, Gray had agreed to help infiltrate Avatar and Erza was able to get information out of bars and members who were later handed in to the council.

And Meredy’s teasing did wonders with keeping the three amused. 

Some days it was whispering naughty things to Erza for her to fantasise about, the other it was pushing Jellal into her so they were just inches apart, bodies pressed tightly against each other. It was hell in the moment for the two, but once it was done, made them have to think about their feelings.

It was a normal day, Erza had made breakfast and Meredy had arrived later in the morning to eat with them. They had talked about how things were going with the mission, Meredy shared some of her gossips with Erza while Jellal read his book. All was normal to them.

“Erza, let’s go on a walk! I want to show you this bakery a few blocks from here! They serve an amazing cake!” Meredy exclaimed. 

At the word cake, Erza’s eyes lit up, sparkles and a smile showing her excitement.

“Sure!” she agreed, standing up and making her way to the door. She looked back to Jellal, who still sat reading his book. She smiled and left with Meredy out the door, locking it behind her.

“So, how are things? Living with Jellal and all?” she asked.

Erza shrugged,

“Nothing exciting. Although I was surprised at the fact that he doesn’t eat very well, considering his, um…” Erza mumbled off. 

Meredy snickered, “Considering his body?” she suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Erza blushed, but nodded, “Y-Yeah,” she muttered, “because of his body.”

“Jellal has always been an awful eater. I don’t know how many times I’ve had to force him to go grocery shopping with me!” she huffed, crossing her arms. A few seconds passed before the two burst out laughing. 

They passed a lacrima store, and Meredy gasped, “Oh! You have to come see this new lacrima! It’s amazing!” she squealed, pulling Erza inside. 

Erza didn’t stop her as she was dragged in, pulled to a counter full of little rectangular lacrima. “What are they?” Erza asked as Meredy pulled two from the sample tray, handing one to her.

“Go stand over there, and just wait okay?” she instructed.

Erza compiled and waited as Meredy skipped to the other side of the store. 

“Isn’t this cool?” the pink-haired mage laughed. 

Erza flinched, the voice of Meredy coming through the lacrima. She flipped the device a few times, figuring out where the sound was coming from and laughed with her and nodded, “Yes, it is! Oh, this would be great for Gray and me to talk while he’s in Avatar,” Erza mumbled, thinking to herself.

Meredy walked back over, placing her lacrima back onto the counter and pointed to the label.

“And look who made it,” she smiled. 

Erza gasped as she read the little card of details.

“Warren? Wow! He must be doing good for himself,” she marvelled, placing her lacrima back down.

“Oh my, this is heavenly,” Erza mumbled in bliss, her mouth full of a sample of cake. 

Meredy chuckled, swallowing her piece. “Let’s buy one! We can surprise Jellal!” she exclaimed. 

Erza nodded and picked a chocolate peanut butter cake,

“Oh, he’s gonna love that! He loves peanut butter,” Meredy laughed. 

Erza giggled and picked up the packaged cake before leaving with Meredy to return home.

“We’re back!” Meredy sighed happily, taking her shoes off at the door along with Erza.

“Welcome home,” Jellal called from inside. As they walked in they saw him still on the couch, reading his now almost finished book.

“Have you even moved since we left?” Meredy pestered. 

Jellal scoffed, placing his book on the coffee table and standing up,

“I have if you must know,” he joked, stretching out, a satisfying pop in his spine.

But Erza was more focused on the skin showing under his shirt that had risen. She could see his abs, and she blushed profusely.

“See something you like Erza?” Meredy teased. Erza only got more red, as she shook her head, “No I’m good!” she said, placing the boxed cake on the table. 

Meredy groaned before she walked behind Erza and pushed her, “Will you two love-struck morons just kiss already!?” she yelled, as Erza fell into Jellal, and like a domino effect, he fell onto the couch, Erza falling with him.

“I-I I’m sorry! Lemme just,” Erza mumbled, trying to get up, but only slipping and falling harder onto him.

“It’s okay, just,” Jellal grunted, pulling himself up a bit, helping Erza regain her balance and stand.

Erza blushed so hard it looked like steam would start coming off of her face before she ran off to the bathroom.

“Dang, I was hoping you would kiss,” Meredy sighed.

Jellal glared at her, his face still red from the sudden contact with the scarlet mage.

It was heaven when Erza bought two of the lacrima called the miniature communication lacrima, made by Warren no less. It allowed her and Gray communicate so easily without being spotted. 

And most of all, let her and Levy talk, as the petite mage had one herself. They were both too busy to meet up, so it was late-night calls to talk about Jellal and Gajeel.

Erza was thankful that she got to talk to her about what had happened to her with Jellal earlier, knowing that Levy would tease her but understand and give her advice.

Sometimes they had talked about the sadder things as well. Like losing the guild, missing Lucy, Natsu and everyone else.

“Gray? What’s going on?” Erza said into the lacrima, she sighed as Gray explained that Natsu, Lucy and Happy had ruined his infiltration plan. She clenched her fist as anger rose through her veins, but she calmed as she remembered. 

Natsu, Lucy and Happy. They were there. They were back together.

“Give the lacrima to Natsu,” she ordered, Gray complied, as she heard the rustling of the lacrima being thrown to Natsu. He seemed to fumble with it for a moment before getting a hold of it.

“Uh, what do I do with it?” he asked, Gray mumbled something along the lines of “talk into it flame brain” before Erza finally heard his voice speaking to her.

“Um, hello?” he said, unsure of what to say. Erza sighed again before smiling at the sound of his voice. It was still the same.

“Natsu, you absolute idiot.” she chuckled, steering her horse to the left as she left for Malba City.

The fight was easy, nothing like what she had to go through with other battles. She got to see Natsu and Lucy, Juvia and Gray, Levy and Gajeel, Wendy and exceeds. All her friends back together, causing a ruckus, just like it was before.

“Let’s meet up again. I have to take care of some stuff, but I don’t want to just go back to not speaking again!” Lucy cheered, everyone agreed and Natsu showed his signature grin.

“Let’s rebuild Fairy Tail!” he yelled, raising his hand and pointing at the sky, the Fairy Tail finger sign. Everyone joined in, smiling and laughing as they eventually left for their respective homes to pack up.

Erza left, whistling for her horse to going home to Jellal. She blushed to herself, Home…he never told me that I needed to leave this whole time…god I sound like we’re married.

She felt more heat in her face if that was even possible, hopping onto her horse and riding back to Jellal’s home.

“I’m home,” Erza called, she heard Jellal and Meredy in the living room talking and walked over.

“Welcome back! Where have you been?” Meredy smiled, she sighed with a grin on her face before telling them all about how Natsu ruined their plan.

“I’ll be heading back to Fairy Tail tomorrow. We’re going to rebuild it.” she smiled, she was giddy with excitement, yet deep in her gut, she couldn’t help but feel like she was going to dread leaving.

“Erza? Are you okay?” Jellal questioned, seeing her happy face turn sad, placing a hand on her shoulder. Erza sighed, sending pleading eyes towards Meredy. She got the hint and left the room.

Jellal kept a look of confusion on his face as he looked from Meredy’s retreating form to Erza.

“I… I know this sounds weird, but… I don’t want to leave,” she chuckled, tears building up in her eyes.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled that Fairy Tail is coming back!” she waved her hands as to dissipate any confusion, “I missed them all so much, but… I also don’t want to leave… you…” she blushed. Jellal also went red, almost as red as her hair.

“Erza…” he mumbled, seeing her all flustered was his last straw, as he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Erza went wide-eyed but in seconds, absolutely melted into the kiss. This is what she’d been wanting forever. And now she had gotten it.

She tangled one of her hands in his blue hair and the other placed on his neck, as she leaned back to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved in sync as it just got deeper and deeper. Nothing was in the world but them, and they only needed each other. 

Breaking apart, Jellal took slow and heavy breaths of air. Erza was dazed, breathing heavily as well before he spoke.

“I promise I won’t leave you. Never again,” he mumbled, dropping down onto her body, savouring her warmth and love with a hug.

“Jellal…” she muttered into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting the tears fall down her face.

“I love you Erza,” he said, albeit muffled by his face in her hair, but she couldn’t care less. She heard it and it meant nothing less.

“I love you too!” she smiled as he pulled off of her, taking her with him until they were both upright again.

They both did nothing but sit in each other’s embrace, taking in each other’s love for one another. Erza couldn’t keep the smile off her face, and Jellal couldn’t help how protectively he was holding her around her waist. It made them both feel like they were on top of the world, nothing could rival this feeling, this feeling of being loved, wanted and needed.

And Jellal kept his promise. While seeing each other throughout the war couldn’t be counted as a date, after the war, they saw each other almost every day besides when they were on missions or jobs. 

They moved in together not long after they started dating since they practically lived together for a year anyway. Erza paid more attention to herself, brushing her hair every day.

And Jellal began eating properly since Erza insisted on cooking every night, so he had a least one nice meal a day. He always had a fully stocked pantry and fridge.

Meredy could finally rest easy knowing they were taken care of.


End file.
